Zemal
by Alice Taisho Gremory
Summary: Temática: Después del anime. NO IK-H /¿Sesshomaru ha muerto? /Es necesario conseguir un rey para el oeste / Jaken, ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru-sama?, tengo miedo- Ya duerme Rin, el amo bonito regresará. / ¿Un bebé? / InuYasha-sama, debe ir al palacio de su padre, de inmediato / ¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?- Kagome, InuYasha, y Sesshomaru están en grave peligro, la zemal necesita un dueño/


**Por:** AliceSesshTaisho-chan

**Declaración de derechos de autor:** Los personajes relacionados con la serie InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko-sama; El fic es escrito por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa. Espero que les guste, está BASADO –Sólo algunos nombres- en el Tramoréa, uno de los mundos de Javier Negrete.

**PROLOGO **

**Temática:** Realidad Alterna. ¿Sesshomaru ha muerto? /Es necesario conseguir un rey para el oeste / Jaken, ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru-sama?, tengo miedo- Ya duerme Rin, el amo bonito regresará tarde o temprano. / ¿Un bebé? / InuYasha-sama, debe ir al palacio de su padre, de inmediato / ¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?- Kagome, InuYasha, y Sesshomaru están en grave peligro, la zemal necesita un dueño/

-bla bla bla- narración tercera persona

**-bla bla bla- **conversación

_(bla bla bla) _comentarios inútiles de la autora

-_bla bla bla- _traducción de las canciones

Bueno espero les guste!

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

SOÑAR ES PERJUDICIAL PARA LA SALUD Y PARA LA CORDURA

(INCLUSO LAS DE LOS DEMÁS);

AUNQUE PAREZCA CRUEL, HAY QUE RENUNCIAR A LOS SUEÑOS

.

.

.

.

.

.

**13 de Anfiundanil del año 1000, Salón del consejo. Palacio Oeste de la Luna.**

**.**

—_El amo Sesshomaru ha desaparecido_— Susurró Jaken, con el miedo de decirlo en voz alta, como si ese hecho hiciera verídicos sus mayores temores.

.

— _¿Cómo es posible?, el Oeste necesita un rey _—Susurró conmocionado Touya, uno de los InuYukais más antiguos del consejo del oeste.

.

Nadeshiko, la antigua general de las tropas del este, lo miró con sus ojos opacos. — _No nos queda más remedio que buscar al bastardo de Inu No Taisho, creo que su nombre es InuYasha_

.

— _¿Cómo pueden siquiera considerarlo? , utilizar al hijo de esa humana es una grave ofensa para mí _—Rugió Irazue, antigua Lady del Oeste, y madre de Sesshomaru, casi como un tornado.

.

—_No hay otra opción. _—Respondió la voz más oscura, antigua del lugar, se trataba del primer Ino Youkai del oeste, Kratos May. –_Ese Híbrido nos puede ayudar a manejar, como siempre, desde las sombras el reino, Sesshomaru se estaba haciendo imposible de controlar, Tramoréa, nuestro mundo, no debe ser controlado por alguien tan_ –Dudó un segundo— _Blando_.

_._

_— Kratos, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?, Sesshomaru es por mucho, el Inu Youkai más poderoso de esta era, casi como tú en tu época de pode_r— dijo enérgica Irazue, y añadió— _Yo lo encontraré y mi hijo devolverá a estas tierras su antigua gloria._

.

—_Mi querida Irazue, siempre tan ingenua_. —Observó Kratos—_Tú hijo está muerto, porque estaba saliéndose de mi control, de otra manera, los planes seguirían…_—Sonrió, con sus ojos entrecerrados, ya de por si rasgados como un gato y añadió con indiferencia —_en marcha. _

.

—_Tengo que irme._ – Musitó Irazue, manteniendo su mirada fría. El portazo retumbó en todo el lugar.

.

Los sabios sólo sonrieron, se habían desecho del último estorbo, probablemente el más difícil de eliminar, mucho más que el mismo Inu No Taisho. La Zemal estaba en el oeste a salvo, era una lástima que Sesshomaru hubiera muerto antes de saber que era su herencia, su principal herencia, aquella que lo convertiría –Si fuera posible.- En el Inu Youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Era momento de buscar al híbrido, él les devolvería el trono en bandeja de oro.

.

Mientras tanto, Irazue estaba preparándose, debía robar la Zemal, ella sabía que su hijo no estaba muerto.

.

Todas las piezas están colocadas en el tablero para una última partida. Para algunos, el premio es la supervivencia y la poseción de Tramórea, para otros, el dominio absoluto de la realidad. El destino de universos enteros depende de la batalla final, que se librará bajo las rojas llamas del Prates, el corazón de Tramórea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**En cuanto a la advertencia**: Tal es la virtud de los sueños, que apartan nuestra mirada del huesudo rostro de la muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nuevo proyecto, la inspiración regresa jajaja mientras estaba cocinando xDDDDDDD, saludosss, y déjenme un hermoso y emotivo rw :D

Se despide

Re-editado

Alice-Taisho


End file.
